


Never Ever SongFic

by ReignMyWorld



Series: Hammerfall SongFic Series [1]
Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, roman reigns angst, songfic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You couldn’t wait to surprise your boyfriend of five years when he was about to come home after being on the road for quite some time, thinking that you would be away on a business trip. This plan pretty fast turned into a nightmare, however, when you realized that Joe wasn’t as alone as you thought he would be, once you entered your house.





	Never Ever SongFic

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: angst, cheating, break up 
> 
> Note: This is Part 1 of my Hammerfall SongFic Series
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/172972980156/never-ever-songfic-roman-reigns-x-reader
> 
> Hammerfall - Never Ever
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onyq_mcZb4o

**_Sitting in my room, staring at the wall,_**  
**_I can’t believe it’s happening_**  
**_Once so wonderful, now,_**  
**_life’s a twisted kind of reality, a fantasy_**  
**_Don’t know where to begin_**

You were currently on your way home, a huge smile on your face. You knew that days like this were rare given that you were dating a guy that had to be on the road for most of the time due to his job, hence why you appreciated days like this even more. And you couldn’t wait to surprise him. He was kind of bummed first when he happily told you that he was coming home that weekend and you had to tell him that you couldn’t be there due to a business trip you were set to go on. However, just as fate wanted it, your business partner had asked you to reschedule your appointment since he was in final negotiations with regard to an important deal that had to be settled by the time you were supposed to travel there. Of course you were anything but sad because not having to go there meant that you could stay at home, surprising your boyfriend. You just hoped that he wouldn’t be there before you were done with your preparations; meaning cooking dinner, buying some things for the weekend … the usual stuff.

You and Joe had been dating for almost five years already and although you had your ups and downs from time to time you were always going strong ever since. You had never imagined that you would find a person once, that you gladly handed over your heart to and you couldn’t have been happier than you currently were in your life. You couldn’t help but picture his face as soon as he would realize that you could share his days off together. Of course, you hadn’t told him in advance as it wouldn’t be a surprise after all then. You couldn’t even begin to describe how much you missed him every time he was not at home, the home you shared for four years already and that always was extremely vacant when he wasn’t around. Since those times were so rare you always tried to make the best out of them. Your smile grew even wider when you thought about the night that was lying in front of you. You couldn’t deny that the sex you had with him was always amazing but even more so when he had been on the road for quite some time since he tried to make up for everything you couldn’t have during those times by loving you most of the night, mostly resulting in different rounds you would take. That was something you didn’t complain about of course. And although you were primarily happy that he would be home for a few days, you couldn’t deny that you were looking forward to being intimate with him again.

After what felt like an eternity you finally reached your home, somehow fumbling your key into the lock and opening the door. You didn’t even care much about your surroundings as you made your way straight into the kitchen in order to place your groceries on the kitchen counter. You somehow had the feeling that something was off but as you looked around everything looked the way it should. You stored away a few items into the refrigerator that you would need later to cook Joe’s favorite food when you heard muffled noises. You almost dropped the bottle of wine you were holding as you spun around. You automatically tried to remember whether you had locked the door as well as the windows when you left the house this morning, but you were pretty convinced that you had done so indeed. Carefully you placed the wine in the refrigerator before tiptoeing over to the kitchen door in order to listen closely, trying to locate where the noises were coming from. As they were rather muffled you really had to listen carefully so you could hear them at all.

 ** _Saw your love for me vanish in a single moment of stupidity_**  
**_Nightmare this may be, but it is not a dream, ooh_**  
**_I want to scream; a broken heart still bleeds_**

 ** _Never ever talk, never ever smile_**  
**_Knowing that my life won’t be the same_**  
**_Never ever touch, never ever feel_**  
**_I will never hear you call my name…again_**

You slowly made your way out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs leading to the first floor. You were so focused on listening, hoping that it wasn’t a burglar that you didn’t really pay much attention to the way you were taking until you almost fell over something. You wanted to curse out loud but swallowed the curse instead as you took a closer look to the thing that almost made you fall, realizing that it was Joe’s suitcase. You were torn between being absolutely happy that he was already home by now and sad that your surprise didn’t work the way you had planned it. You set a foot on the staircase only to stop right away in your tracks as you once again heard the muffled noises, frowning in confusion. You didn’t really know why but with each step that you were taking your gut feeling grew heavier and heavier. You were happy that he was back, more than happy actually, but something just didn’t seem right, you just couldn’t tell what it was. Or rather you had a fear but you didn’t want to give in to that thought.

As you reached the first floor you saw his shirt lying on the floor which was nothing too uncommon for him since he usually stripped out of his clothes already while making his way to the shower. You listened carefully whether you heard the water running but there was no such sound. Slowly you were moving over the first floor as you heard the muffled sounds again, followed by a quiet moan. You immediately stopped in your tracks, trying somehow to calm your nerves by telling yourself that it probably was just one of those times  he had fun with himself and that you probably would just walk in on him while he was in action. Those hopes crashed however just seconds later as you heard another moaning that was definitely not him. You wanted to tear up as everything around you shattered. You would have expected a lot of things but the man you loved cheating on you definitely was not on that list. But no matter how much you wanted to break down in that moment, you promised yourself that you would stay strong.

You tried to prepare for the sight, that would await you, and just seconds later you opened the door. Of course you knew what you would be seeing but that didn’t mean that it hurt any less as you saw your boyfriend in bed with another woman. Both of them were so caught up that they didn’t notice you and as you watched him fuck some random chick on your bed while both of them moaned out in pleasure, something in you just snapped. You swallowed the tears, that were about to make their way to the surface, anger replacing them almost instantly. “Get the fuck out of my house”, you gritted through your teeth and you could pinpoint the exact moment as shock and realization hit Joe. They both stopped in their tracks as he pulled out of her, rolling off of her right away, turning his attention to you, his face driven by guilt. “Y/N…”, he said but you cut his sentence off right away as you deadly quiet said: “I said, get the fuck out of my house and take your slut with you.”

 ** _In my dreams I see, see you come to me; a memory of times of old_**  
**_Waking up, I realize Hell’s as cool as ice_**  
**_and the touch of sin did get me in_**  
**_Nothing burns like the cold_**

 ** _Never ever talk, never ever smile_**  
**_Knowing that my life won’t be the same_**  
**_Never ever touch, never ever feel_**  
**_I will never hear you call my name… again_**

 ** _As we sin, so do we suffer_**  
**_I’ve fallen from grace, want to turn back time and make it undone_**

You could not believe it. Could not believe, that the man that you loved and that you trusted with all your heart, would betray you like that. Could not believe that he would throw everything away, all the beautiful times that you shared, just because he felt the urge to bang some random chick. You could see that she – whoever she was- was decreasing under your gaze, feeling more than uncomfortable right now, probably wishing to be somewhere else while Joe still stared at you in shock, probably just realizing that he had destroyed what he had with you in a single moment of stupidity. The woman whispered: “I’m…” but you just shot her a deadly look, making her shut up in that very moment before you hissed: “I’m not saying it again. Grab your fucking stuff and hurry the fuck out of my home.” She didn’t need to hear that twice before she slipped out of the bed, grabbing her clothes and vanishing from the room as far as she could, not even caring to glance at Joe another time.

Anger was radiating from every inch of your body as you focused on your boyfriend. “You should follow her example pretty fast before I forget myself. And on your way out take your fucking suitcase with you. You can gather your garbage as soon as I’m back to work so I don’t have to see your cheating ass ever again”, you stated, fury speaking out of every word. Joe was getting up and jumped into his boxers before he made his way over to you, saying: “Please baby girl, I can explain everything.” You couldn’t believe your ears. Did he really think that you would love to hear a fucking explanation as to why he was boning another woman in the bed you shared with him? You must have looked at him in disbelief as you wanted to know: “Explain everything? Are you fucking serious? You were just fucking another woman in my bed and you want to explain everything? How about you take that explanation of yours, take it sideways and shove it right up your fucking ass where it belongs?” He tried to reach out to you but you slapped his hand away in that very moment, hissing: “Don’t you fucking dare to touch me.” You could see that his face changed from just guilt to guilt and despair as Joe said: “Please baby listen to me. I know that I have made a mistake. I can’t make it undone but at least hear me out. She means nothing to me.”

“Oh and because she means nothing to you, you were happily screwing her? You know what Joe? Fuck you.”, you gritted through your teeth while anger was boiling in you more and more. You could feel that you were about to lose your calmness but you couldn’t change it. And he didn’t even deserve that you would hold it back in any way. “Babe, I know that I have fucked up big time, but I can assure you that she was only an one night stand. I don’t even know why I did what I did. It… It meant nothing.” He tried to save the situation but you just had enough, your temper finally having the best of you as you yelled: “Should that help to make me feel any better? That it meant nothing to you? That it was an one night stand? That it probably was a chick you had picked up on your flight home? Should this lessen the fact that you have fucking cheated on me, probably thinking that I would be working my ass off over the weekend on my business trip, so you had all the time you needed for your little adventure for yourself? Well guess what Joe, it doesn’t. It doesn’t make any of this less painful than it is. It doesn’t change the fact that you have cheated on me. It doesn’t change the fact that you would have probably never told me if I haven’t caught you right in the act. It doesn’t change that it probably wasn’t the first time that you banged a random slut while you would keep telling me that I’m the only one for you and it is me and only me that you love. So how about you just save your fucking breath because no matter what you could say, it wouldn’t change any of that. You have betrayed me, you have cheated on me and you probably haven’t done so as an once in a lifetime experience. So just shut the fuck up and move your ass out of my sight.”

Joe, driven mainly by the thought of having fucked up for good and by the fear of losing you, shot back: “Would you please listen to me for once Y/N? I know that it doesn’t make things better, I know that it won’t erase what I had done to you. But you have to believe me when I tell you that I have never cheated on you before. Hell, I don’t even know why I had done so now. She means nothing to me, I don’t even know her. I love you, baby girl even though you have a hard time believing it now. And I’m so sorry what I have done to you. All I’m asking you is to hear me out and to give me a chance to make things right. I just can’t lose you, not like that. You have every right to be mad at me but please don’t make me leave.”

 ** _Never ever talk, never ever smile_**  
**_Knowing that my life won’t be the same_**  
**_Never ever touch, never ever feel_**  
**_I will never hear you call my name_**  
**_Never ever talk, never ever smile_**  
**_All I see: a future full of fear_**  
**_Never ever touch, never ever feel_**  
**_I can never whisper in your ear…I’m sorry_**

“Get out of my face.”, you hissed with Joe taking a step towards you. “No, not like that.”, he answered, getting to a halt in front of you. As your hurt was taking over your actions, you lifted your hand and slapped him across his face, yelling once again: “Get the fuck out of my home and my life. And don’t you fucking dare to come back. There is no us anymore. And the only person you can blame for that is yourself.” You could see that he was devastated, but so were you. You would have never thought that you could be wrong when trusting and loving a person so much. He just took those last couple of years that you had shared and tossed them out the window - just for a few minutes of irrelevant sex. “Don’t do this to me baby. I’m begging you. Don’t end it like this. Give me a chance to make things right.”, Joe begged while you were shaking your head. He tried to talk to you, tried to convince you that you should hear him out, but you didn’t even think about doing so. Not after what you had just seen.

The last thing you remembered was that he left with tears in his eyes, his suitcase by his side as you were holding back your tears just as long as he left before you let them run. No one said that breaking up with the man that held your heart would be easy. But since your trust was shattered to the bone, it was the only acceptable solution for you. Your home would be empty without him, but somehow you would have to get used to it. Just like you would have to get used to your heart aching whenever you would see his face or hear his name. But life had to go on and where there was an “us”, there would only be an “you” from now on. Just because of one moment of stupidity, where Joe had lost his everything – you.


End file.
